Waterproof coatings are used in the construction industry to provide for weather and waterproofing protection of exterior building facades. Some waterproof coatings are pigmented-opaque calcium carbonate filled compositions that change the color/appearance of the façade of buildings when applied. Other waterproof coatings can decrease the pigmentation of the façade of buildings compared to calcium carbonate filled coatings, but these other coatings, which are largely acrylic and polyurethane based coatings, lack the necessary long-term durability and UV resistance of the filled coatings.
Thus, there exists a demand for a translucent waterproof coating that has the long-term durability and UV resistance of calcium carbonate filled waterproof coatings.